You'd Never Have Thought
by ForlornSpirit
Summary: 'He smiled at her, not his usual lopsided smile but a devious smile which made her feel the need to lock her door at night. Percy turned to Chiron who could only nod and with that he was gone. Annabeth couldn't help but to realise, she never really knew Percy Jackson.' Or the one where nobody has seen Percy in weeks. Until one day.
1. You'd Never Had Thought

_**Okay I'm sorry if you're getting a bunch of emails through because of me. There were just parts of this story what made sense mentally but not written down. I apologize in advance if you're only just reading this and Percy seems a tad OOC but whatever.  
If you're re-reading this for the changes they're towards the bottom so skip down to it. ㈴2**_

* * *

 **You'd never have thought. (rewrite)**

Annabeth was… concerned to say the least. Concerned about Percy that was. Heck, nearly everybody at the camps were concerned about him. Percy hadn't exactly been the same since Tartarus. During the Giant war there was no time to even dwell on the fact he'd actually been **_to Tartarus with Annabeth._**

So the fact that when the delayed shock set in nobody should have been surprised. Annabeth chose to burry herself in her work but soon got over the horrors she had seen. But Percy? Nobody had seen him since Leo's return with Calypso; even then his face was void of its usual mirth. He and Leo shared a short conversation before he once again disappeared into his cabin.

Every morning and evening since Percy disappeared into the walls on his cabin each of the seven would take turns leaving food outside of his door. Whether or not he ate it remained a mystery to them all. Yet each time they returned the plate would be left outside his door, empty.

Annabeth sighed as she made her way to the dining pavilion. Shuffling her way over to her seat she hugged her arms. The summer campers would be leaving soon – Percy would be leaving soon. As would she, probably, maybe, not.

She collected her food and sat with the remainder of the seven, she offered them a week smile before getting up and sacrificing a portion of her food and once again making her way back to her seat.

Ever since the giant war seating accordingly to your godly parent has been scrapped yet it had mostly stayed intact. _Force of habit_ was Annabeth's best guess. As she sat down Piper looked up at her.

"Has he come out yet?" Her voice was surprisingly soft but Annabeth could hear the apprehension behind it. She sighed and shook her head. A groan could be heard throughout the table. Hazel glared at them all.

"He'll have to come out sooner or later you know," she took a bite out of her brisket. "Sooner rather than later I believe. He'll be heading home soon, is he not?" At times when Hazel spoke like this; it was easy to believe that she had actually lived two lives. Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but the voice of Clarisse interrupted her.

"Oi princess." Annabeth swung around and met Clarisse's eyes. Seeing she had Annabeth's attention continued. "Just thought you'd like ta know Prissy's door is open." If Annabeth had stuck around long enough for people to have seen her reaction it would have been comical, her grey eyes were as saucers, her mouth made a large 'o' shape and if she had spoken her words would have been stuttered. But she didn't stick around; instead she rose from her seat and made a dash towards the cabin area.

More than once she nearly lost her footing, her body moving too fast for her legs. Vice versa. Enraged cries rang out as she shoved and pushed her way past satyrs and demigods alike were sent sprawling across the ground, cursing Annabeth out under their breath.

The remaining seven's calls of her name, yells to slow down were fallen to dead ears; she cared not for their pleads for her to slow down. Her feet made a muffled thumping sound as they hit the ground, her arms swung by her sides as if they'd help her gain speed. Her breath came out in ragged puffs as her lungs tried desperately to draw in oxygen – her lungs hadn't been as strong since Tartarus.

Soon she approached Percy's cabin she skidded to a stop. The door was indeed open. Annabeth bent over and placed her hands on her knees, desperately trying to draw in breath. She could hear six more or was it seven? More pairs of feet come to a stop behind her. "So it really was open then?" Spoke Frank. It was Frank wasn't it? Annabeth wasn't sure.

"I'm a lot of things but a liar ain't one of 'em." That was Clarisse Annabeth was sure. There was an aggressive bite in her voice seemingly begging for a fight.

"I-I never said you were a liar!" That _was_ Frank. Annabeth stood up to see that the remainder of the seven, Clarisse and a lot of campers who Annabeth didn't recognise _(why didn't she recognise them?! They were Greek and fought in both wars… oh gods why didn't she recognise them?!)_ had all gathered around her, watching _her_ waiting to see what she would do.

Annabeth steeled her nerves _(why was she so nervous?)_ and approached Percy's cabin. Drawing in another large quantity of air, as if she'd lose the ability to breathe by going into his cabin. She focused on placing one foot in front of the other. _One, two, one, two, one…_ Annabeth was hit by the smell for the salty interior mixed with strawberries? Her eyes rapidly examined the inside of the cabin, it was clean. _Very_ clean. Too clean to be Percy-like. All the bunks were neatly made, there were no clothes sprawled across the floor, Annabeth couldn't even spot a speck of dust. But on one of the furthest beds sat a big, black duffle bag.

 _He was planning on leaving._

Annabeth's eyes widen in realisation. Bolting from the cabin, Annabeth called over her shoulder, "He's not. The cabin. Leaving. Big house. _NOW!"_ Her sentences were incomplete, missing words but the others seemingly understood. The thumping of their feet rang out in Annabeth's ears, muffling the sound of her wheezing breath.

Annabeth allowed a smile to creep onto her face when she heard Percy's loud voice seeping out of the big house. She went to barge in but thought better of it. Slowly, she turned to face the rest of the seven, holding a finger in front of her lips she carefully pushed the door to the big house open and creeping in, forgetting an out her hat.

"I don't understand _why_ it's so important for you to leave camp, Percy."

"I've already said I can't – Annabeth come out, _all_ of you come out." Annabeth watched as Chiron sent Percy a weird look. She considered staying in her hiding spot but as she watched Leo creep out of his, hands raised above his head she knew it was hopeless.

As Annabeth crept out of her hiding spot Percy turned to face her and well didn't _look_ like Percy. He had round Harry Potter style glasses perched on the end of his nose, a grey beanie on his head obstructing the view of his gravity defying hair, instead of his normal brightly coloured tops he now wore a fading black shirt, dark blue jeans which were ripped at the knee and a pair of black high-tops. _What was it with him and black? That was Thalia's and Nico's thing._

Swallowing air Annabeth spoke. Looking Percy in the eye, she hardened her face in a way which spoke _you-can't-lie-to-me_.

Opening her mouth she said. "Yes _Percy,_ " she empathised his name. Taking care to pronounce each syllable, "why do you _feel the need_ to leave camp so suddenly?"

He sighed, his hands moving down to fiddle with his belt loops. Percy's face held and emotionless mask as he began to speak. "Well _Annabeth_ ," he mimicked her perfectly, making sure to pronounce each syllable of her name. He pushed his glasses up his nose, "I just can't tell you."

He smiled at her, not his usual lopsided smile but a devious smile which made her feel the need to lock her door at night. Percy turned to Chiron who could only nod and with that he was gone.

Annabeth couldn't help but to realise, she never really knew Percy never talked about his time before camp. Annabeth only really knew that be had a step-father before Paul, Gabe she believed... Heck she doesn't remember him ever telling her his middle name. So no, no Annabeth didn't really know the mystery that was Percy Jackson.

 _Who would have thought?_

But Annabeth was determined that she would, _had_ to discover the mystery of Percy Jackson.

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER!_**

 **This one-shot was actually inspired by** **Unexplainable Contradiction's story** _ **Unknown Friendship.**_

 _ **This is a one-shot but should I make it a series of one-shots? I don't know. Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **REVIEW!'**_


	2. Reveiws

Okay I should be doing art but the homework sucks so this instead. I've just decided to respond to some reviews on here instead.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

(Okay I'm going to do two at once here)

 **Soildercrafter1** **Oct 29-2015**

 **I... Don't get it soooooo  
Yeah  
Good writing and realistic in the beggining, I'm just confused**

 **Goddessofcookies** **Oct 29-2015**

 **This confusing. What's wrong with Percy?! What does he mean court!?**

I originally wrote something which made sense to me but to nobody else. I have changed the ending since, why don't you check it out and tell me what you think?

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **MJ-Booklover** **Oct 29-2015**

 **Either make a series of one-shots, or continue this one and make it a story.  
Can you please continue it?**

I am considering turning it into a series of one-shots. I'm still pretty undecided.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **Matt** **Oct 30-2015**

 **Lame**

Okay I understand that you don't like it, but if you have nothing nice to say don't be a jackasss and bugger off!

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **Guest** **Oct 30-2015**

 **Wow. What's so surprising is that this actually made sense to me. I read this and I was like, "This so similar to Unknown Friendship, in a way," then I find out it's inspired by it? Just...so surprising.  
Anyway, this story was great! I'll definitely continue to support this if you keep writing. Great job!  
(I'll probably favorite this later, but now I'm too lazy to login, so...later?)**

I'm glad you liked it. I was just reading unknown friendship and the idea kinda just came so I wrote it down. Thanks for the support if I am to keep of writing, sooo… later?

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Okay that's everything, I guess that means I have to get back to my art *sigh*. But before I go, _should I turn this into a series of one-shots?_

That's all for now, so I'll see ya when I see ya.

Yours,

~ Jess.


End file.
